The After Years!
by xoxoMarinaxoxo
Summary: Austin and ally have been dating for 3 years! Austin has been think about things that could change forever! Ally has some news to tell Austin! Will it last?
1. Chapter 1

Ally's pov

Im the happiest person alive! I have the best boyfriend in the world! His name is Austin Monica Moon! I still can't believe that

his middle name is Monica! He hates it but i think it's cute! My life couldn't get any better! Austin is still famous but the only

thing is that we're 19 now and it's almost our 3 years anniversary! I wonder what he's planning to do! He won't tell me i wish

he would! I hate surprises but when Austin surprises me it's more fun! He's the most thoughtful person i have ever meet!

End of pov

Austin walks into Sonic Boom

"Hey Alls" Austin says.

"Hey Austin" Ally replies back!

"What do you want to do today?" Asked Austin.

" How about the beach!"

"I love the beach"

" I know that! So can we go?" Ally asked.

"Come on" Austin replies as he grabs Ally hand to leave.

" Can I at least change?" asked Ally.

" I need to change too!"

"But there's clothes in the practice room!"

" Really?"

"Come on" Ally said and took Austin to the practice room.

Ally went into the bathroom to change and then Austin changed in the bathroom. Ally was wearing a blue bikini with shorts, a

crop top and some flip flops. Austin had shorts and a tee.

" Ready to go?" Asked Ally.

"Yes!"

Austin and Ally walked to Austin's car and got in. The whole car ride ally kept trying to get Austin to tell her what he had plan

for the anniversary but he wouldn't tell her. He kept talking about how pretty she looked and how much he cared for her!

When he said that Ally blushed! Austin parked the car and got out and open the door for Ally to get out!

Ally giggled " Thanks!"

Austin closes the door! " No problem"

" Do you need help with the stuff?" asked Ally.

"No" Austin replied and got all the stuff from the car!

Austin walked over to Ally and put all the stuff down. Ally grabbed a towel out of the bag and laid it on the sand. She took of

her shirt and shorts. She laid down on the towel so she can tan!

"Ally can we go in the water?"

" No i want to tan!"

Austin laughed and picked up Ally and Threw her over his shoulder. Austin started to run to the water.

"Put me Down." Screamed Ally.

"As you wish!" Austin said as he threw Ally in the ocean.

Ally got out from the water. "Very nice"

" It's all out of love" Austin said.

Ally grabbed austin's hand and pulled him in the water with her! Austin laughed as he fell! Austin and Ally spent the day at the beach laughing and goofing off!

The Next chapter will be up Soon!


	2. Chapter 2

The Next day

Ally was working at Sonic Boom. Her dad was at a convention, she really doesn't like it when her dad goes to to them because

she's all alone but luckily she has Austin there for her. As the day past on Ally started to wonder where Austin was. Austin

would always strop by Sonic Boom to see Ally and help her work but today he didn't.

Ally's pov

Where is Austin? He texted me 2 hours ago saying he was going to come and help me. Did he forget or something? I really

wish he was here.

End of Ally's pov

With Austin

Austin was walking down the street, heading to Sonic Boom. As he was walking he noticed someone familiar. He started to

look closer and closer. Then, he realized who it was. It was Dallas, the guy who Ally use to like. Austin just kept on walking. As

he was walking Dallas noticed him and walked over to him. Austin didn't notice him and continued to walk. Dallas then caught

up with Austin.

"Well, look who it is Mr. Austin Moon." Dallas said.

"What do you want Dallas?" Asked Austin as he continued to walk.

"I just wanted to tell you that you need to be careful." Answered Dallas.

Austin then stopped walking. "What do you mean?"

Dallas then smirked. "You'll see."

Before Austin could reply, Dallas punched him in the face. Austin's nose started to bleed,

"What was that for?" He asked as he held his nose.

"That was just a warning" Dallas said and then walked away.

Austin was confused. He shrugged and started to run to Sonic Boom.

TBC I'm sorry for not posting this sooner. I had i lot of homework. I'll try to post the next one later or tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

With Ally

Ally was still working, even though she was so worried about Austin. The more she

thought about it, the even more worried she got. Just then, someone came running in.

Ally looked up to see who it was. It was Austin. She was relived she wasn't hurt. Austin

walked over to Ally. As he was walking Ally noticed something. She noticed his nose was

bleeding.

"What happened to your nose?" Asked Ally

"I ran into Dallas on the way here. He told me to be careful and then she punched me."

Austin replied.

"Be careful about what?" Ally asked, confused.

Austin shrugged.

"Well it's not important right now. Lets go to the practice room and stop your nose from

bleeding." said Ally.

Austin nodded. Then, Austin took Ally's hand and walked to the practice room with her.

Ally was smiling most pot the time but thoughts were running through her head. When

the two of them reached the practice room, Austin sat on the piano bench as Ally got

the First-Aid Kit. Ally then walked over to Austin. She got out a cloth for the kit and

started to clean Austin's nose.

"Does it hurt?" Ally asked Austin.

"A little" Austin replied.

Ally then finished cleaning Austin's nose and put everything away.

"All better" She said as she smiled.

"Thanks" Austin said retiring the smile.

"So, what do you want to do now?

"This"

"Wha-"

Before Ally could finish, Austin had pulled her to sit on his lap and he

kissed her. Ally giggled a bit and she kissed back. Austin wrapped his

arms around her waist as Ally wrapped her arms around his neck and

her legs around his waist. Austin smiled into the kiss and Ally returned

the smile. Austin then turned his smile into a smirk and he deepened the

kiss. Ally smirked also as she was kissing. As they were

kissing something flew in for the window. Austin and Ally pulled away.

Ally got of Austin's lap as Austin stood up. Austin walked over to the

window. He found a brick that said 'Be careful'. Ally walked over to him.

Austin looked at Ally.

"What's wrong?" Ally asked Austin.

"I think someone's watching us" Austin replied.

TBC the next episode will be up on Saturday or Sunday. Also please tell me what you think.


End file.
